


Looking For A New Light

by Luke_The_Penguin_King95



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Depression, Fallen Angels, M/M, Possible Character Death, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_The_Penguin_King95/pseuds/Luke_The_Penguin_King95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum Hood was once part of a large Māori tribe in the early 1800's. However, after his death in 1834 he has been residing in eternal paradise picking up 2 friends along the way. One day after watching his decedent, he meets a new boy on earth whom he starts to connect with. Now the year is 2015 and Calum can't stand to watch the boy suffer for a single minute longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For A New Light

“Cal, you can’t just leave heaven!” 

“Lukes’ right. Angels don’t just fall all the time. You can’t leave.”

I looked at my friends, the 2 people in this place who I trusted more than anything. How could I leave them? I looked down and saw earth. I’ve been up here in paradise for over 200 years and it has changed so much. I’ve kept up to date on every change; the modernization of transportation, the internet, hell I even know what the newest Iphone is going to have.

I’m about to tell them that they’re right when I feel something inside me change. The world below us shifts south and zooms to look inside of a small building in central Sydney. I see the mess of red hair looking at his slightly out dated phone before throwing it full force at his beat up couch and taking the framed photo of him and his now ex-girlfriend and smashing it against the wall. 

I knew what text he just got. I saw the act being done. When you take it upon yourself to be someone’s guardian angel, you watch everything. Well, I use guardian angel loosely. There isn’t really anything I can do on earth. It tears me apart inside knowing there isn’t anything I can do to help him. 

I notice how colorful the earth is. I look at my friends and see the same white suits every male wears in this place. I look back at him and tears start to well up in my eyes. I know what he’s thinking about doing. I have to hurry or this could very well be the last time I see him. I look back to my friends and they both know what I’m thinking; what I’m going to do.

“Cal,” Ashton begins.

“No,” I cut him off. “I can’t do it Ash! I can’t take being up here and watching him hurt himself anymore, God d-” My throat closes up before I can finish the word. I hits me that this is my way out.

“GOD DAMMIT,” I scream at the top of my lungs, not caring who hears me. 

It starts in my throat. It’s like someone lit a torch and shoved it in my mouth. Everything is on fire in my mouth. My hands fly up to my throat to try and smother the flames but that only causes my hands to catch. Soon the fire is crawling up my arms and I feel my legs grow hot too. I look to Luke and Ashton and they both share a look of horror. I fall to my knees in pain as the fire consumes my torso. I start praying that the burning will stop and suddenly my body is fine. The flames had disappeared. I’m about to say something, when I feel a familiar pain in my chest. I look down and see the fatal gunshot wound that killed me all those years ago. I look to them horrified and feel some force grab a hold of my wings and drag me out of the clouds. I see Ash and Luke’s faces one last time before the force of falling knocks me out.

I feel my body falling through the air. I was motionless. I could hear wind going past my body as I descended. My mind went to the first time I saw the boy I’m literally falling for. His hair wasn’t the same color it is now. It wasn’t even dyed back then. It was a natural dirty blond color. He had his hair cut into the longest fringe I had ever seen. I wasn’t even looking at him. I was looking at one of my descendants; Mali Koa. 

She was working at a coffee shop when the boy walked in. He looked like he was in a bad mood, muttering about something that had happened at school. There was an air of rudeness that surrounded him and I was preparing for the worst as I saw him approach the counter. Mali was not having a good day and I feared he would make it worse. Suddenly a wide smile appeared on his face. So say it was dazzling would be an understatement. He was super polite to her and even cheered her up. Then once every week for a while he would come in and order the same drink and talk to Mali.

They became close friends and helped her get started with her singing career. They talked about music the most. He was an amazing guitar player. She would always ask him how school was and to say he disliked school wouldn’t be far from the truth. Looking back, I can understand why he dropped out. He could have gone far with music. But then he started hanging out with the wrong people and while he had a decent job, he wasted his money on booze and drugs. His parents kicked him out and while he stopped the drugs and drinking heavily, it was still taking him time to get back on his feet. There was definitely some psychological effects left behind too. He was depressed, though he was depressed while he was in school, and that caused him to do stupid shit. This most recent event could have been the thing to cause him to take his life.

I felt the pressure around me change as I entered the atmosphere. I just hoped it wouldn’t hurt when I landed, but I wouldn’t be surprised if it did. Falling wasn’t suppose to be a pleasant experience they said. Most angels would rather stay in paradise then come back to earth. I heard a loud boom and assumed I broke the sound barrier. 

Suddenly I feel my body come to a stop. I look at my surroundings and see I’m lying on the floor in the hallway outside of his apartment. I struggle to stand up and stumble a bit and go to lean against the wall when an earthquake hits. I’m thrown against the door and then back again to the adjacent wall. After the quake is over, I see the door knob twist and the door open. For the first time in my life I’m face to face with him. I open my mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a loud scream as I feel my wings finally get ripped from my body. I see them fall on either side of me. My once pure white wings were now black and chard. I went to step forward and exhaustion took over my body causing me to fall forward. I shot my hands out trying to catch hold to anything to break my fall and end up being caught by him.

“Michael,” I get out before I black out again.


End file.
